Field of this Application
This application relates to a hand-held electronic device, and more particularly to a hand-held electronic device having enhanced touch control functionality.
Description of the Related Art
As information technology advances, wireless mobile communication and information appliances have been rapidly developed and applied to achieve more convenience, smaller volume, lighter weight and more user-friendly designs. Various information products have changed from using conventional input devices such as keyboards or mouse devices to using touch panels.
Based on different sensing types, touch panels can be categorized into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, acoustic-wave touch panels and electromagnetic touch panels. In comparison to other touch panels, the capacitive touch panels are characterized by short response speed, favorable reliability, high definition, and so on. Therefore, the capacitive touch panels are widely used in portable electronic products.
In order to further enhance the touch control functionality of a hand-held electronic device, some novel hand-held electronic device designs are proposed.